Let's Play: A Youtuber Adventure
by Rainbowrocket3000
Summary: It is based off of a comic that I made in class but was (and still am) ashamed of. It has no title (unless you can think of one for me). It involves some of my favorite YouTubers and I hope you like it too. Also it will be in chapters so don't worry if you don't see some of the YouTubers in the beginning, Enjoy.
1. Revenge of the Starfish

Pewdiepie sat up in his computer chair as he laughed uncontrollably. He was doing a play-though of what could be called the weirdest game to ever grace the internet; Revenge of the Sunfish. The goal of the game was simple but the game play was anything character he played as constantly changed, the background looked a five year old drew it, yet for some reason he still played it."Come on man, eat that dirt!", Pewdie said as he smashed his fingers on the keyboard. "This game is making me f**king insane!", Pewdie said out loud. Who could blame him, it looked like someone insane made this game or some guy on LSD.

Pewdie finished playing as a random character whose only job was to eat dirt, the screen said to sweat on the keyboard (maybe the most sane thing the game has asked of him). Just when he thought the game couldn't get any weirder there was a message on the screen. "..,this is your keyboard speaking. You can call me Glenda." The message said it was lonely and wanted Pewdie to stroke her. "I hope my girlfriend isn't watching this…", Pewdie whispered as he gently stroked Glenda's space bar. Instantly the computer showed the image of Glenda laying on a bed with a hand hovering over her space bar. Pewdie saw the Pleasure meter at the bottom of the screen and he with that he knew where this was going…"This is F**king disturbing!" Pewdie turned off the game and the screen went to black.

It was late at night when there was a loud noise coming from downstairs. She tiptoed downstairs in her slippers as quietly as possible. Cutiepie peaked into the room only to see what could be the strangest thing she had seen her boyfriend do so far, Pewdiepie was kissing his keyboard. But he wasn't just kissing it like he would kiss their dog or a game he liked, Pewdiepie was making out with it. "What are you doing?", she asked Pewdie. Pewdie paused for a moment looked at his girlfriend and threw his keyboard against the wall not even caring that it broke. CutiePie stared at her boyfriend with curiosity for a moment. "I was just playing this stupid game is all.", said Pewdie. She wanted to question him some more but it was late and remembering all of the other things he has done in his videos she really wasn't too surprised. "Okay then." She decided to drop the subject and both went to bed.


	2. The next morning

After some more thought about what she just witnessed her boyfriend doing Cutiepie finally fell asleep. Cutiepie didn't understand some of the things Pewdie would do but she always went with it. The next morning Cutiepie woke up but Pewdie wasn't next to her. She went downstairs calling out his name without hearing a single response. As if this didn't worry her already she looked on the floor and the keyboard from the night before was gone. Cutiepie figured that maybe Pewds just walked outside for a moment until she saw his computer screen. On the screen there was a letter addressed for Cutiepie, this is what it said:

_Cutiepie-_

_I love to be the one to tell you this. We have kidnapped Pewdiepie and taken him to our castle to be tortured for all eternity. We send you this of course because we figure you should know and because we know you are far too weak to defeat us. So like we said, you suck and stay away from Pewdiepie._

_- The Barrels _

* * *

__What could she say to this. Of course Pewdie would kid around about the Barrels being after him in the video games but she could never had imagined that they would try to get him in real life. She thought it was just a joke Pewdie was playing on her. That was until she scrolled down the email and saw there was something attached to the email.

_P.S. Just so you know we have him we have a little video for you._

__Below that there was a window with a play button on it. Cutiepie's heart started to beat fast as she held the clicker over the button and clicked. Pewdiepie appeared in the window, he was tied up and had a gag on his mouth. A grayish figure loomed over Pewds on the right side of the screen. It turned around and lowered itself so Cutiepie could see more clearly. It was one of the monsters from the game Amnesia. Cutiepie's heart stopped the second she saw the monster's deformed face. "As you can see we have captured your beloved Pewdiepie.", a voice said in the video. It was a barrel it sounded just like Pewdie. Cutiepie kept wished it was just a joke and but knew Pewdie couldn't be doing it since his mouth was gagged still. "You probably thought it was a joke didn't you?", the Barrel asked. "Well its not. If it was a joke would we do this?!" The monster struck Pewdie across the face drawling blood. Cutiepie held her hands over her mouth in shock and fear. "Get this straight _Cutiepie, _we don't like you and we don't like him either! Pewdie has been a roadblock in our plan for domination for far too long! Now that we have the leader of the bro army we shall be unstoppable! So say goodbye to him now because this will be the last time you see him again! Hahahahahaha!" The window closed when the message finished. Now that Cutiepie knew that the Barrels real did take Pewdiepie and that they didn't think she could save him, she was furious. They had no idea who they were messing with.


	3. Absolutely furious

Cutiepie had never felt so enraged and insulted in her life. She paced the floor, muttering profanities in her native tongue and playing out what she would do in her mind. She would shove the doors of the castle open sprinting at full speed in. Looking through every room for her boyfriend. Searching every drawer, checking every closet no matter the danger. Of course she would run into some of the evil barrels that took him in the first place but that wouldn't stop her. Not to mention the fact that there would be the teleporting naked guys popping out of nowhere to scare her. In fact, she almost forgot that the disgusting monsters of Amnesia castle would be roaming around just waiting to slice her pretty face off with their long claws…. Cutiepie started to prepare for the most difficult quest of her life. The first task was to find out where they were holding him. The Barrels said they were holding him in Amnesia Castle but Cutiepie was smart enough to know that Barrels always lied. However, seeing that there was no other leads she had no other choice but to start looking there.

The only question is how to find Amnesia castle. There are castles of all different kinds, all over the world. In the video game you would rarely ever see anything but the dungeon of the castle; much less the outside of it. If she were to look for it she would have to go with Plan A: look up every structurally sound, working castle, then look at all the dungeons of them, then finally look up local articles about it having monsters (or teleporting naked guys). It would take months if not years just to find the elusive place. Seeing as how she did not have months or years she had to go with plan B. Running to her room she pulled out her laptop and with great speed put plan B into action. Clicking on the button, Cutiepie was lucky to find only one result in her Google search: _Amnesia Castle-Northeastern Poland. _Cutiepie looked to her left to see her dog barking on the floor. "Looks like I'm on my way to Poland, Mya.", Cutiepie said to her pug.


	4. Welcome to Amnesia Castle

It was a cold afternoon in the forest. Cutiepie struggled to see anything thought the The castle was decrepit and looked as if it had not been occupied for years. Vines, the size of limbs were growing thoughout the cracks of the outside. Cutiepie hid in the bushes as she observed the outside of the castle. From this moment on every move she would make will affect both her and Pewdiepie. Using the front door of the castle was out of the question. The windows were on the castle were high, probably the second level. "It looks like I'm climbing.", Cutiepie thought. Crawling out of the bushes, Cutiepie walked to the side of the castle. She grabbed hold of the long vine sticking from the crack, put one of her feet against the wall and started to climb up.

Cutiepie peaked in the window; it was a bedroom that appeared to be empty. Cutiepie hopped up into the room. The bedroom looked like what any typical castle bedroom would. It had a king sized bed with red velvet curtains hanging above the bed and Silk bed sheets. There was a closet, a desk with some papers on it, and a dresser with a tender box on top. Cutiepie first checked the dresser. There was nothing but old clothes. She then checked the desk, she found a map of the Castle and two golden coins. There was only one other place to look: the closet. Cutiepie carefully stepped to the closet. She had seen her boyfriend play the game before and she knew anything could be inside it. She open the door…

One of the monster like in the video popped out of the closet. It growled and slashed it's claw against Cutiepie's face. Cutiepie fell to the floor. The monster moved closer and closer. Cutiepie wasn't foolish enough to not bring something for defense. She pulled out a huge pair of scissors that she got from her kitchen and stabbed the monster in the eye with it. The monster screeched in pain and stepped backwards. Cutiepie heard a voice in her head say: "Finish him!" She obeyed and stabbed the monster with the scissors seven times. "Fatality", said Cutiepie, She checked back inside the closet to see if there was anything in it.

It was empty, except for a note at the bottom:

_To anyone that gets this note please help me! They are keeping me hostage in this castle. I don't know what they might do next. They beat me up and said they are taking me to the-_

__Half of the note was covered in blood. What made it worse was that it was in Pewdiepie's handwriting. "I'm coming for you Pewdie! I promise!". Cutiepie thought.


	5. Some new friends

Cutiepie was afraid as she exited the room and entered the hallway. Candle's dimly lit the long hallway and reflected off of the artwork in the most menacing way. What sounded like the clicking of an old clock echoed from a distance. The carpet had stains looked like drops of blood, not from Cutiepie's weapon, scattered down half of the hallway. But none of this is what Cutiepie feared the most.

The hallways were completely empty, which was a surprise to Cutiepie. No monsters, no Barrels, nothing at all...

The only thing in the hallway was a statue that had on the silver armor of a knight. The statue stood in the middle of the hallway, arms by it's sides with it's head facing the other side of the hallway.

This might be a trap I need to keep my guard up. She walked to the end of the hallway.

The room infront of her was large and well lit. There were two pairs of stairs leading down to the floor of the room, which of course were being guarded by both barrels and monsters. On the other side of the room was the other stairs, also guarded by the monsters. Cutiepie looked up at the ceiling. There were six chandeliers in the shape of a hexagon hanging by large metal chains.

On the other side of the room there is a large wooden door, unguarded and slightly cracked open.

"This_ is my only chance to get past without being_ noticed!", she thinks.

It was very risky and she knew this. One wrong move and she would fall to an impending death by barrels and monsters. But Pewdie was worth the risk. Cutiepie took a deep breath "Only one chance. I need to make it count.", she said to herself as she bent her knees.

Walking to the end of the hallway for a head start. Marzia sprinted down the hallway, she stepped onto the bannaster before leaping in the air reaching out for the chandelier. She holds on for dear life, not daring to look below at the impending doom that could await her and swings back and forth, aiming at the next chandelier.

She jumps and barely reaches the next chandelier, she pulls her self up and starts swinging the chandelier again. This would have to be the worst idea in the history of mankind and she's lucky that she hasn't slipped yet but she's already half way to her destination. Unfortunately for her, she did slip and fell

This couldn't be the end could it the end...

Could it?

The monsters were closing in on her, they raised their long, sharp claws and growled menacingly. It didn't look like there was anyway out.

Cutiepie wanted to give in and forget about everything...

But then see remembered the letter_._

_"you are far too weak to defeat us"  
_

She remembered how they made fun of her.

_"you suck"_

How they called her weak

_"stay away from Pewdiepie"_

How they took away the person she cared about...

"NO!", she shouted. Cutiepie was not going to let it all end like this!

She pulled out her scissors and stabbed one of the monsters while kicking another in the leg, making them release her. "BACK OFF!", she yelled holding her pair of scissors at the ready.

The monsters roared in anger lunging at her only to be stabbed in the eyes.

Cutiepie fought her way up the stairs, slicing, stabbing, and kicking whatever stood in her way.

"**CANON PEN1S!**"

A loud **BOOM** rang throughout the room followed by a cloud of gray smoke.

When the smoke cleared the ground revealed a cluster of monsters lying on the ground with huge holes in their bodies.

"Marzia!", Ian yelled on the other side of the room.

Marzia looked up to find Ian and Anthony. Ian was wearing a yellow t-shirt and jeans, but had a huge canon sticking out of the front of his pants. Meanwhile Anthony looked no more normal than Ian; Anthony was wearing his outfit that he did in the Assasian's Creed song and holding a tomahawk.

They ran to Marzia and hugged her. "It's so nice to see you both!", she said. "We thought we were the only one's here!", Anthony yelled.

Although it was a nice reunion they were having, it was quickly interuppted by a swarm of monsters.

"Oh crap!", both of the boys said. "Marzia is their a way out of here?" "Yes! That door leads to the basement!", she pointed to the door behind them. "Get to the door and hold it open for us! We'll hold them off!", Anthony yelled as he tomahawk chopped a monster in the face.

"We're almost there!"

They just barely made it in and then slammed the door behind them.

* * *

The three came upon a storage room and shut themselves inside. "Quick we need to barricade the door with something!", Anthony yelled. "Quick move the shelf in front of the door!" All of them got behind it and pushed it infront of the door.

"Thanks for the help you guys!", Cutiepie said cheerfully. "No problem!", Ian and Anthony said. "What are you guys doing here by the way?", she asked them. They looked at each other then back at her. "You didn't know? We made a video about it on our channel.", Anthony said. Cutiepie blushed, "I don't really look at your video's all that often." Ian continued despite the awkwardness of the moment, " We heard that we had some fans in Poland so we traveled here for a vacation. Then we found this castle and thought we could do a video with it." "It was all going good until these monsters attacked us during one of our shoots. We barely got out of there."

"So they had a run in with the monsters too, huh?", Marzia thought. "But wait! Why didn't you guys get out when you first got away?" "Have you seen the size of this place?! If it took almost a week before we ran into those things then think how long it would take just to find an exit! I mean how did you get in here anyway!?" "I climbed through a window." Ian slammed his head against the solid rock. "You climbed through a freaking window?" "Yeah. How did you get in?" "We went through the front door. We tried to get out the same way we came in but it was lock and that when we ran into those things..."

"Pewdie was kidnapped!" The guys jaws dropped in shock. "What happened?" Marzia told them the story, from the start to finish. The boys were silent, they couldn't have imagined something like this happening. "We'll help you out."

Marzia smiled. Right now she needed all of the help she could get.

"So where do we go from here?", she asked.

"Well this castle is what the Amnesia video game is based off of, maybe we should go down to the basement... That's where the prisions usually are."

It was their best bet right now.

"Say Marzia?", Ian asked after along silence. "Yeah?" "You said that you ran into a monster before... but how did you get away without killing it?" "Why do you think I didn't kill it?" "Well uh... you see... it's just that you don't seem very..." "Very_** what**_?"

Marzia stabbed the monster in the eyes and with a swift move of her scissors, sliced the monster in half like a Thanksgiving turkey. The boys were flabbergasted as they stared at her.

"And you were saying that scissors were only good for cutting construction paper..."

"We need to get some weapons and fast. I lost my tomahawk when we were fighting off the monsters and Marzia, you can't keep using a pair of scissors while we're in here."

"I've been holding them off so far.", she argued.

"Yeah, but what about when you have a whole bunch of them around you and neither one of us can get to you to help? Those scissors are a close range weapon at best; we need to get something else to defend ourselves with.", Anthony said.

"Hey guys come quick! I hit the jackpot!" Ian pointed to a room on the other side of the basement.

A map of the entire castle laided on the desk. On the side of the room their were shelves that were loaded with all kinds of weapons. Axes, swords, nunchucks, brass knuckles, and one small pistol.

"But why would they have a map of the entire castle and an assortment of weapons just lying around for anyone to pick up?"

"WHO CARES!? LET'S JUST GET THIS STUFF AND GET OUT!"

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark part of the castle an untrustworthy knight enters. The room is made of slabs of gray stone with a throne in the center of the room, shrouded by darkness.

"Master, we have news from the upper level of the castle."

"Go on..."

"Well according to one of the other knights of the upper level, a young woman has broken into the castle..."

"And how did she get in the castle? Are the doors and windows not secure as you have assured me in the past?"

"...Well apparently someone left a window open on the third floor... making it possible for her entrance."

"Do you realize what your one mistake has cost us?" the voice asked in a soft yet menacing voice.

"No master."

"That young woman is more than just a minor inconivence. Let me give you an example..."

With a poof of dust in the middle of the room a small white bunny appeared.

"Master?", the knight was confused.

"Think of the female as this small mammal. Though she may seem innocent and cute, underneath is a potential inferno."

As the deep voice spoke the rabbit started to glow bright orange.

"Master the rabbit-", the knight was intrurpted as the voice continued on.

"Once released will blaze so intensely it will turn all of my plans to **dust**!"

The rabbit spontaneity combusted in front of the knight. It's light was almost enough to see the figure of the voice that did so.

"**Master please stop!**"

"That is why we must **STOMP**" with a heavy stomp a large boot came down on the flaming rabbit, "the inferno out before any serious damage takes place."

"I apologize master! Please forgive my indigrestion! I promise it will never happen again!"

"Oh,_ believe_ me... you won't be letting it happen again." A large ball of bright red energy shot out of the darkness and hit the knight.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**", the knight said before turning to ash.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**:

Thank you so much for all of the positive feedback on this stuff.

Sorry that it took me so long to finish the chapter but I hope it was worth the wait.

I mean it was the longest chapter yet... :/

Please leave feedback on what you think of it so far or what ever...

THANK YOU!


End file.
